


A Very Weasley Christmas

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-17
Updated: 2005-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: The Weasley boys get a lift for Christmas...Multiple pairings.





	A Very Weasley Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Act 1: “Oh Christmas Tree”

 

Hermione dragged Ron behind her into the Garden Center. He was still yawning sleepily and she heard him mutter something about it being too bloody early to be up.

“Ron, stop being a baby, we have loads to do today –the Ministry Ball is tonight.”

She pulled him down the aisle to where the display of freshly cut Christmas tree’s stood. She took a deep breath and let the wonderful pine scent fill her senses.

“Don’t you love the smell of a fresh cut tree?”

“Hermione, I don’t know why…”

“Don’t even say it—don’t’ you dare say it. We are not going to discuss you and Harry trying to prove you can cut down a tree again.”

She wandered through the trees, touching their needles, and then she saw it—a small tree that looked rather sickly. No one would buy this tree; it would just sit here and die—whither away with no presents under it. It was just more than Hermione could stand.

“Ron, I found one,” she called out, “it’s perfect.”

She wondered why he wasn’t responding and she turned to find him standing behind her with his arms crossed over his chest. He was eyeing the tree in disbelief and he raised his eyebrow at her.

“You’re joking right? This tree? Bloody hell, Hermione, the one Harry and I cut down last year was much nicer.”

“Oh—really?”

“Yes and it was very rewarding too. The sound of the tree falling and then bringing it home.”

“Ron, it didn’t fit in the door. You and Harry had to magic off the top and we couldn’t put the angel on the tree.”

Ron had the grace to blush at her comments and scowled down at the little tree.

“Honestly Ron—you’re more like your Dad everyday.”

“Oi-I am not! ‘sides you haven’t changed a bit since Hogwarts, that tree reminds me of spew.”

“It’s SPEW! How many times do I have to tell you that?”

 

Her body trembled with anger—it was typical of him, making fun of SPEW after all these years. She wanted that tree and she was going to have what she wanted—one-way or the other.

“Hermione, I’m putting my foot down we are not taking home that tree and that’s final!”

“You are so stubborn! If you would just listen to reason!”

“Bloody hell, you’d take in every stray in the neighborhood if I’d let you,” he said, “that tree is a right embarrassment.”

She hadn’t realized they had moved so close together while they were arguing. She could feel the heat radiating off his body in waves and she stepped closer to him. She pressed her body against his and trailed her fingers up his arms.

“It’s not going to work, Hermione,” he said, giving her a smirk. “I’ve made up my mind.”

She trailed soft kisses up his neck, sucking the soft skin, and finally nibbling on his ear. She could feel the muscles in his arms tense under her fingertips and she smiled against his neck.

“Ron, let me try to persuade you.”

She slid her hand along the waistband of his trousers before moving it to cup him. She could feel him hardening under her hand and a thrill shot through her.

“Hermione…we can’t do this…. You… we’re in public…”

“Come with me.”

She led him into the trees and made sure they were hidden from curious onlookers.  
“Hermione…”

She stopped his protesting with kiss. She slid her tongue past his lips and moved her hand to his waist again. She deftly undid the button on his trousers and lowered the zipper. She pulled her lips from his and gave him a mischievous smile before dropping to her knees before him.

“Merlin…”

She worked his erection free from his boxers and looked up too see him watching her with heavy eyes. She stroked her hand up and down his length, enjoying the way he throbbed in her hand, and then darted her tongue out to lick the head of his cock.

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispered.

She enveloped him with her mouth. She slowly slid her mouth up and down his shaft using her lips to apply more suction. She wanted to take her time and enjoy feeling him throbbing in her mouth—take the time to drive him out of his mind with need—but she couldn’t. Anyone could come by and see them—the knowledge excited her for some unknown reason. She moved her mouth faster on his cock, running her tongue along the underside, and then she sucked on just the tip.

“Don’t stop…so close…please…”

She looked up and was overwhelmed by the sheer virility of the man before her. His head was thrown back, his jaw was clenched, and the pleasure he felt was etched into every line on his face. She felt her own knickers grow damp just looking at him.

She resumed her motions up and down his cock and gently cupped his balls with her hand. She trailed her finger lightly over them and Ron thrust his hips forward. His hands tangled in her hair and she allowed him to guide her movements. She intensified the pressure of her lips and Ron let out a hoarse cry as his release over took him. She stayed with him, riding out his pleasure, and she squeezed her thighs together to calm the ache in her own center.

She tucked him back into his boxers and fastened his trouser back. She rose to meet his eyes and grinned at him. She trembled as he kissed her lips, teasing her tongue with his, and she couldn’t suppress the whimper of need that escaped her lips.

“We’ll take the tree,” he said after breaking the kiss, “can we go home now?”

Scene Two-Have a Holly Jolly Christmas.

 

Charlie Weasley cursed under his breath and shuffled towards the crowd of former Hogwarts Quidditch players.

“Well, Charlie Weasley, never thought I’d see you here!”

Charlie recognized the voice and looked up to find himself looking directly into the brown eyes of Oliver Woods. His stomach fluttered when Oliver embraced him a giant bear hug. He was sorry when Oliver drew back to grin at him.

“So how did you get roped into this?”

“Ginny threatened me—with my Mum.”

“Oi that’s harsh! But it’s great to see you,” Oliver said and Charlie could see the true delight in his eyes.

“So are you seeing anyone?” Oliver’s questioned waggling his eyebrows at Charlie.

“Dragon’s keep me pretty busy… there was another trainer for awhile but we broke things off. It was actually quite messy.”

Charlie’s mind wandered back to Edward. The breakup had been extrodinarily messy and Edward had transferred to Bulgaria where he was rumored to be seeing Viktor Krum.

“Really, funny I’m not seeing anyone either—interesting.”

Charlie could feel the heat radiating from Oliver’s body as Oliver stepped closer to him, invading his personal space, and his palms began to sweat. Their eyes locked and the noise around them faded into nothing as they stared at each other. Charlie could see a glimmer of arousal in Oliver’s eyes and his eyes drifted over Oliver’s lips.

“Woods—Weasley, come on it’s time to get a move on.” Katie Bell’s voice rung out interrupting them and Charlie heard Oliver’s groan of disappointment.

“Right then, let’s get this over with.” Charlie growled.

They walked along the crowded streets of Hogsmeade, singing Carols, and collecting donations for St Mungos. Each time they stopped and huddled in front of a door Oliver would press up against him and Charlie’s trousers were growing increasingly tight under his dress robes. The reached the next house and Charlie fought back. When Oliver pressed against him—he pressed the curve of his arse back to meet Oliver’s hips. He circled his hips and felt Oliver’s erection pressing into the curve of his arse. He heard the swift intake of breath and felt Oliver’s hands slide under his robes and into his front pockets.

“Is that a snitch in your pocket—or are you glad to see me.”

Oliver’s breath was hot against his ear and his hands were stroking up and down his length.

“I was a seeker,” Charlie growled, “I promise you that isn’t a snitch—it’s more like a bludger.”

“I wasn’t just a keeper—I know my way around a bludger too.”

Charlie was going mad—the feeling over Oliver’s hands on his swollen cock and the feeling of his erection pressing into his arse were almost too much. It had been so long—so long that the need to be discrete left him.

“Prove it to me.”

“Where?”

Charlie slowly backed away from the crowd of carolers and he pushed Oliver with him. His eyes darted back and forth until they fell on the small alley between the Hogshead and a vacant building.

“There!”

They moved quickly toward the alley and as soon as they were out of view Charlie turned and pressed Oliver against the wall. He ground his erection against Oliver’s and claimed his lips with a low moan. Their tongues fought for control and he thrust his hips lazily against Oliver’s.

Oliver slid his hand under his robes and began lowering the zipper on his trousers—and Charlie couldn’t suppress the growl that was muffled by Oliver’s lips.

He yanked his lips away and trailed kisses down Oliver’s neck, his own hands sliding down to free him from the restraints of his trousers.

 

Oliver was sliding his fingers along his erection, teasing him, and Charlie was forced to swat his hands away. He sunk to his knees and pulled Oliver’s robes over his head. He pushed the trousers and boxers past his hips before running his tongue along the underside of Oliver’s cock. He teased the head before sliding his mouth over just the tip and sucking hard. He felt Oliver legs shake under his hands and took him completely into his mouth.

He heard Oliver’s hands slap the wall as he worked his way up and down his length. Teasing him with his tongue and using his lips to suck his way up and down the steely hardness.

“Fuck…Weasley … I’m going to come… stop…”

Oliver was panting above him and Charlie drew back and whispered, “I want you to fuck me—pound this hard cock inside me, and stroke me until we both come.”

He slid his hand up and down Oliver’s shaft that was slick from the motions of his mouth over it.

“Do you want to fuck me Woods?”

Oliver didn’t respond with words. His hands came under Charlie’s shoulder and pulled him to his feet. Charlie claimed his mouth again, thrusting his tongue between Oliver’s parted lips, and Oliver moaned.

“Yes, I want to fuck you—hard against this wall. I want to feel your cock throbbing in my hand while I fuck you.”

“Then do it!”

Oliver spun him around to face the wall and Charlie felt the rough concrete scrape his hands. The pain just heightened his arousal and he moaned when Oliver hastily shoved his trousers and boxers past his ankles. Oliver’s hands slid over his cock and Charlie couldn’t help but thrust himself forward.

He heard a lubricating spell being uttered and the sound of Oliver’s trousers hitting the cement behind them. His robes were being lifted with one hand—his cock being teased with the other hand—and it was more than he could take.

“Fuck me now!”

He let out a loud moan when Oliver slid inside him and began thrusting in and out. His hands were working in time with his hips and it was overpowering.

“Fuck you feel good, Weasley,” Oliver growled behind him and smacked his arse with the palm of his hand, “you were made for me.”

Charlie bit his lip to stifle his cry and simply moaned, “Harder… please harder…”

The hands sliding up and down his erection was moving faster—he was thrusting his hips back grinding himself against Oliver.

“Come for me Weasley, I want to feel you come… I’m so close…”

Charlie couldn’t take anymore and with a hard stroke of Oliver’s hand he felt the fire in his stomach spread across his body. He saw stars and cried out Oliver’s name as he spilled over the hand that was still caressing him.

“Weasley!” Oliver shouted as Charlie felt him spilling inside of him. His thrust grew erratic and he gave Charlie’s arse one last smack before collapsing against him.

“Bloody hell— you do know how to handle a bludger.”

Oliver was panting against his ear and whispered, “If you want we can go back to my place and practice on the snitch.”

“You’re on.”

 

Scene 3- Santa Baby

 

Fred Weasley grumbled at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like a git! He was dressed as an elf complete with tights. He wondered if the day would ever come when he’d get to blackmail Ginny. People thought she was sweet and innocent—that was a load of dragon dung. He suddenly had an overwhelming surge of sympathy for Harry Potter.

“Fred, let’s get a move on!”

His eyes widened as Angelina came into the room. She was wearing a red skirt that was extremely short, a tight red turtleneck, and her dark hair flowed down her back from under the cap that she wore.

“Bloody Hell—that’s some outfit!”

Her dark skin captivated him where the fabric of the skirt caressed her thigh. He swallowed hard and forced his eyes up to hers.

“See anything you like?” She asked, “We’re going to be late if you keep looking at me like that.”

“I don’t mind being late.”

“You will if Ginny decides to tell your Mum that we’re living together,” she said grinning at him, “I warned you not to cross her.”

“It’s your fault. I said let’s get married—but no you wanted to try living together.”

“Fred, let’s just go.”

The arrived in Diagon Alley and found it swarming with children lining up to see Father Christmas. Fred bit back a groan and followed Angelina through the crowd to the grotto that was set up behind a large high back chair. Fred’s eyes widened in surprise when he recognized the green eyes of the man in the Father Christmas suit—Bloody hell what had Harry done to hack Ginny off.

He couldn’t keep the smirk from his face and he leaned in to whisper his discovery in Angelina’s ear.

“That’s Harry under that beard!”

“I swear to you, Fred. If we make it through this… I’ll marry you just to get Ginny off our backs. She’s got a touch of Slytherin in her.”

Fred’s heart began racing and he wanted to ask if she was serious but Harry sat down in the chair. It was time to get to work. Hours passed by and Harry showed amazing patience with each of the small wizards that sat down in his lap.  
Fred was growing more impatient by the minute—Angelina kept bending over, her skirt was riding up her thighs, and it was driving him mad.

Fred sighed in relief when Harry stood up and announced that he had to go check on the reindeer and that he would be back in an hour. He grinned at Fred and waggled his eyebrows before Apparating away from the scene.

“We’d better move this chair inside the hut—don’t want the kids playing on it,” Fred said, “Come on help me with it.”

Together they cautiously moved the chair into the small hut and once inside Fred collapsed onto it. He pulled Angelina down and she kissed his nose as she settled on his lap.

“So little girl, what do you want for Christmas?”

He heard her gasp as he trailed his fingers along the side of her exposed thigh and he planted a kiss on the corner of her mouth. He slid his hand around to the inside of her thighs and the up to cup her through the lace knickers she wore.

“I want you—that’s what I want for Christmas,” she said softly while trying to capture his lips with her own.

“Have you been naughty or nice?”

Fred stifled a groan when she shifted on his lap. He ached—he wanted to bury himself inside her—thrust into her until she came apart in his arms.

“Both—you know how nice it is,” she answered, “When I’m naughty.”

Fred couldn’t take anymore of her shifting and finally claimed her lips with his. He slid his tongue against hers and at the same time slid his finger under the elastic of her knickers. He parted her folds and slid his finger across her clit.  
His finger circled her and then slid lower to tease her entrance.

“You’re wet… so wet…”

“Fred…” she gasped, “Fuck me!”

What little control he still had broke with her words. He rubbed her clit frantically, loving the way she thrashed against his hand, and he pressed a kiss to her ear.

“Stand up and take off your knickers!”

He was surprised when she complied immediately. She turned away from him and slowly raised her skirt up her thighs. Her hands slid inside the elastic and she slowly lowered them down her legs, bending slightly, and Fred moaned out loud when he caught a glimpse of the curve of her arse.

His hands quickly undid his trousers and pushed them and his boxers to the floor. He couldn’t help but slide his hand over his erection, stroking slowly along his shaft, and his heart raced when she turned to face him.

There was a hungry look in her eyes—almost predatory and Fred moaned as she straddled him, hovering just above his aching cock.

His hands tightened on the arm of the chair as she slowly lowered herself down his length. They moaned in unison when he was fully sheathed inside her and she began raising and lowering herself on his erection. His hands fell to her hips and he guided her movements. Her head was thrown back and she was moaning softly. His hand drifted between her folds to run over her clit and she cried out his name.

“Shhh… people will hear…” Fred said on a groan as she tightened her muscles around his length.

She grabbed his free hand and raised it to her lips. She pulled his fingers one at a time into her mouth. The sensation was maddening and he thrust his hips up to meet hers, rubbing her clit harder, and he watched her eyes roll back into her head.

“Tell me you’ll marry me again,” he growled, “tell me your mine.”

He thrust his hips upwards hard and she tugged another finger between her lips. Her movements along his shaft quickened and he could feel the heat welling in his belly.

“I’m yours…I want to marry you…” She panted softly.

He could feel her tightening around him and pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger. He pulled her head down and swallowed her cry with his mouth.  
Her body tightened and contracted around his cock and he let out a moan against her lips as his release washed over him.

The stayed joined until they heard Ginny’s voice call out and they both groaned.

“Just wait until you see what I make the two of you do next year!”

Scene Four: The Most Wonderful Time of The Year

 

Bill Weasley sighed in disgusted and shifted uncomfortably in the chair outside the dressing room door. She had been at it for hours—shop after shop—dress after dress.

“I ‘ave found it!”

Fleur’s excited voice came from behind the dressing room door. Bill heaved a sigh of relief and stood up.

“Can I see?”

“I need some ‘elp getting it zipped,” she said sticking her head out the door.

Bill shrugged his shoulders and motioned for her to turn about. He raised the zipper and he felt a tug in his groin when his fingers brushed the bare skin of her back.

“ ‘ow do I look?”

Bill gave a low whistle—the red dress clung to her body and her hair fell in silver shimmers across her shoulder. She looked breath taking—magnificent.

“Incredible—sexy… hot…”

She gave him a brilliant smile and kissed his cheek. She turned and headed back into the dressing room. Bill was disappointed when the door shut behind her and it took only a moment to make up his mind.

He opened the dressing room door and slid inside. He brushed her hands away from the zipper that she was struggling with and her eyes met his in the mirror.

“I thought you might need some help.”

He began slowly lowering the zipper on her dress, caressing each inch of skin he exposed, and he felt her shiver beneath his fingers.

“Bill…”

“Speak French to me,” he whispered softly, “I love it when you talk dirty to me in French.”

She moaned as his hands cupped her breast. He rubbed his thumbs across her nipples and then rolled them between his thumb and forefinger. Her held fell back against his shoulder as she pushed herself more firmly into his hands.

“Tell me what you want.”

His tongue trailed over her parted lips before he claimed her mouth. Their tongues slid together and he pushed the dress down to pool around her ankles.

“Plus…”

“More? More what? You’re going to have to be more specific.”

He released one of her breast and slid his hand down across her stomach. She tangled her fingers in his and moved it to the elastic on her knickers.

“Touchez-moi… mettent vos mains sur moi…”

“Touch you where?” He trailed his fingers under the elastic of her knickers before ripping the cloth away from her body, “Put my hands where?”

She grabbed his hand again and led it to where she wanted it. He slid his fingers between her folds and stroked her clit before sliding a finger inside of her. She thrust her hips forward, rocking them in time with his finger. She was moaning incoherently and his cock swelled with each moan.

He pressed hard against her, never ceasing the motion of his finger, and pinched her nipple between his fingers.

“Do you want me, Fleur? Here… now...”

“Oui…Oui…”

He slid his hand to his trousers undoing them and pushing them off. He spun her around in his arms and pressed her back against the mirror. He lifted her up and he restrained himself from thrusting blindly inside her.

“Ask me for it—Tell me you want me to fuck you.”

Her eyes were heavy with desire and he claimed her lips again. He boldly slid his tongue past her parted lips and let his mouth imitate what he intended to do. His hand slid between them and he ran a single finger over her clit before drawing away.

“Baisez-moi! Maintenant!”

“Now? Fuck you now,” he growled, “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

He reached down and guided his cock through her folds. Her legs tightened around his hips and she shuddered against him.

“Oui! Dur et rapide!”

He complied immediately and thrust into her hard. His body was already begging for release. He thrust his hips fast and hard against her, feeling her heat enveloping him, and it was almost too much.

“Merlin,” she moaned against his lips, “vous etes ainsi…se sent si bon…”

“You’re so wet… tight…”

His hands slid back over her clit, rubbing frantically, as he felt his release approaching. He felt her tightening around him and he plunged over and over into her heat.

“Tell me when you’re going to come,” he growled against her neck, “I want to hear you say it.”

Her head was thrashing back and forth against the mirror. Her body was shuddering against his and he felt her nails rake their way across his back.  
She suddenly went stiff and her head snapped back and forth twice.

“Dieu je viens!”

Her words sent him over the edge and he was coming with her. Heat spread outward from his stomach and he thrust his hips erratically against hers before spilling into her.

Bill let his forehead rest against hers and he kissed her lips gently.

“If this is how shopping turns out,” he said grinning at her, “I think I’d like to help you more often.”

 

Scene 5: Rocking Around the Christmas Tree

George Weasley tugged nervously at the sleeves of his dress robes and wondered again why he’d let his sister blackmail him into coming to this bloody ball. He hated all these Ministry functions even if they were for a good cause. He had offered just to give Ginny a rather large donation but she had insisted the family had to put on a united front.

George watched Tonks dancing with Harry Potter and his stomach clenched a bit with jealousy. He stole a look at his sister who was sitting with Hermione across the room and he noticed she looked none too pleased either. She had never really gotten over the fact that Harry had a brief crush on Tonks before coming to his senses and asking Ginny out.

George cursed under his breath when Tonks leaned her head back and laughed at something Harry whispered. That was it! He wasn’t just going to stand here like a prat while Harry chatted up his girl. He stomped across the dance floor and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

“I believe your wife is looking for you,” George said, nodding his head to where Ginny sat, “I’ll take over.”

He looked down at Tonks who was desperately trying to conceal a smirk behind her hand. His scowl deepened and he snaked his arm around her waist.

“What’s so funny?”

They began dancing, swaying back and forth to the music, and she leaned back and looked up at him. Her blue eyes sparkled with laughter and she smiled up at him.

“You’re jealous!”

“I am not!”

He pulled her tighter against him and she shivered in his arms. He looked into her brown eyes and saw them darken with desire. He trailed his fingertips over the bare skin at the base of her spine and felt her fingernails dig into his shoulder.

“It turns me on,” she whispered into his ear, “It turns me on when you’re possessive of me.”

The blood in his head rushed straight to his groin and he pulled her tighter against him. The continued swaying back and forth—but the dance had turned into something hot—something that was quickly threatening to take over him.

“Come with me,” she whispered into his ear before breaking away from his embrace. She held out her hand and he grasped it letting her lead him to a darken corner of the room.

She backed into the corner and pulled him closer to her. His hands hit the wall on either side of her head and he pressed his erection against her before lowering his lips to hers. He parted her lips effortlessly and slid his tongue inside to duel wetly with hers.

He wanted to take her, rules and propriety be damned. He wanted to take her right here against the wall and to hell with everything else. His hands slid along her sides and she moaned when his fingers caught the bottom of her dress robes.

“I want to fuck you… I want to feel you around me…”

He was bunching up her skirt and he slid his fingers under the elastic of her knickers. He was surprise to find how wet she already was and his fingertip danced across her clit.

“George… we can’t… could get caught…”

 

“I don’t care.”

He worked her knickers down her legs and gasped when her hand slid down to cup his erection through his trousers. He thrust into her hand and at the same time slid his finger inside her. He let his thumb brush over her clit in time with the motion of his finger and reveled in the whimper that escaped her lips.

“Tell me you want me,” he whispered, bending his head down to tease her lips, “tell me you want me right here.”

Her head fell back against the wall and her breathing had gone shallow as she moved her hips in time with the thrusting of his finger. He grew tired of waiting for her to respond and slid another finger inside her. He stroked them in and out of her for a moment before removing them. Her eyes flew open in surprise and she groaned in disappointment.

His eyes locked on hers and he slowly lifted his fingers to his mouth. He pulled them between his lips and sucked the taste of her from them. Her eyes darkened and he could see the unbridled passion there.

She reached into his back pocket and pulled his wand free. She let her hand linger on his arse.

“Just checking to make sure you’re buttocks are still on,” she said grinning up at him, “You know what Moody says.”

His laughter gave way to a soft moan as she worked the button on his trousers free and pushed them down.

She stroked him for a moment and his head feel back as wave after wave of pleasure flowed over him. She raised her arm and tapped him on the top of his head with his wand and then did the same to herself.

He lifted her against the wall and her legs came around his waist. He claimed her lips again and thrust his tongue against hers. The need to be inside her was overwhelming and he could feel her warmth and wetness on the tip of his cock.

He pulled back and stared into her eyes before slowly lowering her inch by inch down his shaft until he was buried inside her.

“Bloody hell,” he groaned, “you feel so good… tight…wet…”

“Please…”

He threaded one hand through her short hair forcing her head back so he could taste the smooth skin of her neck. Then he pulled back before plunging deep inside her again. He felt rather than heard her sharp gasp and then she moaned.

“Harder…fuck me George…faster…”

He complied and pistoned into her—each thrust drove her back against the wall and he worked his hand between them to tease her clit. He alternated soft and light touches, increasing then decreasing the pressure, and soon she was moaning his name non-stop.

“So good—So fucking good.”

Her nails were raking up and down his spine and she was using his shoulders as leverage to meet him thrust for thrust.  
“Open your eyes,” he growled, “I want to see you come.”

His eyes locked on hers and he rubbed her clit frantically. Her body was tightening in released and he drew all the way out of her heat only to bury himself deep inside her again. He felt her muscles tighten around him and saw her mouth open in a silent cry before he claimed them feverishly muffling her cry of release. Her body was milking him, pulling his own release from him, and he jerked erratically against her as he spilled deep inside her.

They stayed that way, locked together, bodies shaking, and finally they came back to themselves.

“I’ll have to make you jealous more often,” she whispered placing soft kisses along her jaw line, “that was brilliant.”

“I love your disregard for the rules. It’s just one of the reasons I love you!”

He pulled away from her and the arranged their clothes back quickly. They emerged from the corner and George kissed her cheek when they reached the table.

“George!” Hermione exclaimed, “You match the table cloth.”

Tonks grinned sheepishly and used his wand to take the charm off the two of them.

George grinned at Hermione and Ginny as they sputtered and gaped at him. He kissed Tonk’s cheek before heading over to join his brothers.

“Where have you been?” Fred asked, waggling his eye brows, “Why are you here anyway—you hate to dance.”

George glanced around at the four of them and noticed something. They all looked extremely content—one might even say satisfied.

“You all had a slap and tickle today didn’t you?”

“Yes, and we owe it all to Ginny,” Fred grinned.

It was then Ron made a strangled cough and his eyes widened in disbelief. The other Weasley men followed his gaze to the table where Lucius Malfoy sat stroking his walking stick.

It was Percy—he was crawling out from under the tablecloth and then he stood and smiled at Lucius before licking his lips. Lucius nodded his head and Percy reclaimed his spot at the table next to him.


End file.
